Late Night Commotion
by jilly4ever
Summary: Marlene is furious and it's all his fault. Blackionn one shot.


"Sirius Orin Black, your the dirtiest cunt that has ever walked this earth! I hope you get boils on your face and have to live with them forever!" Marlene screamed across the nearly deserted comman room, only a few studying fifth years were in the corner beside the fire, the mauraders were grouped at a table and Lily and Alice were studying.

"What do I owe the pleasure McKinnon" while his Remus and Peter shot him warning looks, James just laughed. Marlene and Sirius always were fighting, It was a never ending circle, They'd snog, Sirius would do something, they'd fight, they'd play a quidditch match they'd song and be back to the start again. It had been going on from third year, they're amerus activities getting more and more serious, in fact James bet Remus they were probably sleeping together at this stage.

"You stupid basterd told Amus what happened last night didn't you! Even though I told you not to you still went on and told him, you wanted to be Mr bigshot and say you were messing about with me!" As Marlene was still screaming this was heard by everyone in the room, and the fifth years were giggling away, except for some who had a crush on Sirius, they were giving Marlene the evils. Even Head Girl Lily was looking at Marlene, with a disappointed I told you he was bad look on her face.

"I don't know what you are talking about McKinnon, he came to me and told me to keep away from his girlfriend, So I said it was a little late for that, I didn't tell him anything about you and my whereabouts last night." Turning a bright red, Marlene kept going anyway.

"Well I don't think you would be happy if I went up to Lockhart and said you were fooling around with his Samantha!"

"Marlene dear, go on ahead, dear Gildory wouldn't believe you." The laughs and glares getting more and more noticeable.

"Black you have the emotional span of a teaspoon! You just can't stop yourself!"

"You weren't asking me to stop last night." With this James and Remus burst out laughing, unable to contain themselves, the look on Marlenes face was just priceless.

"I wouldn't laugh of I were you Potter, I could slip to a very head girl about what your planning to do with this stupid dog over here!"

"You wouldn't ruin the surprise McKinnon, your too soft hearted. Anyway we all know you love our dear Padfoot here so don't try to deny it!"

"Dont try me James! Anyway why would you say that to Digory, Black! You made him break up with me! "

"I didn't nothing of the sort, You just can't control yourself!"

"I CAN'T CONTROL MYSELF! Are you serious!"

"Well I'm hardly Severus!"

"No he's much better looking then you!"

"Ha! My looks are the reason you are screaming at me anyway! I don't see you screaming at Severus!"

"No because Severus actually care about people!"

"And I don't! Now look at who's not being serious!"

"I NEVER WANT TO BE SIRIUS! Who do you care about? Name one!"

"You!"

"Me!? Did you suffer a resent blow to the head? If not your about to get one! "

"No! I do care about you!"

"Name one nice thing you've done for me!"

"Well get you to break up with Diggery is one."

"HOW IS THAT A NICE THING YOU TEASPOON!"

"Well you can see how much nicer of a boyfriend I am."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!"

"You heard me"

"Are you insane! Did you get dropped as a child down the stairs!"

"Well there was this one time I tried to crawl..."

"SHUT UP SIRIUS!"

"First you ask me a question, then you tell me to shut up! Wow babe your so cunfusing."

"Your such a tool!"

"I know Im so useful"At this stage everyone was staring at them, some people had even came down from the dorms to see what the fuss was about.

"Uhhhhh ! Your such a childish jerk!"

"Come here Mar"

"What! If u think..." Marlene was suddenly interrupted by Sirius walking over to her and kissing her, Marlene being so surprised kissed him back, for a second until she realised what she was doing and steped back still holding Sirius face she slapped him hard, and then resumed kissing him. Most people cheered, some girls cried because they thought Sirius loved them. Soon they were interrupted by Mrs McGonagal.

"100 points of Gryffindor for this late night commotion! To bed all of us. Now!"


End file.
